The proposed research will examine attention in infants over the first six months of life to stimulus motion. The development of the perception of visual motion is assessed developmentally using the preferential looking paradigm. The influence of pattern variables on the perception of stimulus motion is determined at the ages of 1.5, 3 and 6 months using a cross-sectional design. These studies will provide normative data on the development of attention to stimulus motion and on effects of motion on visual preferences.